Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive1
Skins 4 u The page is spam. ShindramusX : The Humoristic and Silly 21:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Blue xephos portal 2 Delete Blue xephos portal 2... that spammyAsyrafAnimeFans 10:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Improve I'm improving the coal page, should I get rid of the deletion template? Aqua I'm Mint Tea 01:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Helpful Tips Articles such as "Helpful Tips" will be subjected to deletion. These blog post could ONLY be posted on YOUR blogs. Xx AsiAnZ xX 02:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Deleted. LF 001 '' 19:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Weeping angele dawuodgcadfqD Hey...stop it. Hey. Sure the story may not be true...and may just be a Creepypasta...but come on. It has to do with Minecraft doesn't it? That's the whole reason I put it there. Just because this is a serious wiki doesn't mean we have to remove URBAN LEGENDS! So what if the facts are vauge? Doesn't make it any less of an urban legend does it? Please don't delete my page. With the light from my soul and the innocence I have, 16:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Spawner Egg (Mooshroom) I found a '''Spawner Egg (mooshroom)' page. We don't need a Page for every Egg, do we? Orion76 00:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) People might want to find out what a Mooshroom is, what if they thinks its a mushroom? Someone put a delete template on my talk page, which stated I should be blocked for vandalism. This is not ''true. Name's Moon. 03:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, I'm quite confused myself. I do remember placing the template there for a good reason, but your contributions don't have any record of said reason. Apologies for that. Herobrine not true, Mooshrooms and carrots are true, carrots and potatoes in next update. The troll deal Creeper is marked as a page that is candidate for deletion, I want to know why? 99th slayer (talk) 18:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer Creeper is NOT a candidate for deletion. Creeper 2 however, is the meant deletion page. There is also a couple of page that are marked by a troll that need to be deleted, please remove them.— CandD (talk) 18:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) DELETE THIS PAGE!! Me!!!!!!!~(voice_fades_out_as_if_was_going_on_an_adventure) NOT a minecraft article! Has nothing to do with minecraft. Should be done on wiki profile Axir4 (talk) 01:29, December 14, 2012 (UTC) '''Ather mod' why did you remove the ather mod page? we could use some mod tutarials on this wiki. I dont think you've noticed but this is the Minecraft Wiki and it's only minecraft, no mods. Minecrafter177 (talk) 12:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Delete the pages already Plenty of these pages have remained in our wiki, and I actually have to go onto the talk pages of the Administrators to get them to delete them. Is this really necessary? While we wait for them to be deleted, we get tons of fanboys from Skydoesminecraft and the basic Minecraft players that fill our pages up with irrelevance and spam, which half the time wouldn't know editing skills if it hit them with a diamond. Thieverpedia (talk) 14:27, February 4, 2014 (UTC) You're right. Sachman (talk) 19:04, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Mushroom Island Deletion The page Mushroom Island Biome has been flagged for deletion, the reason being that it is already in the Biomes page. After checking carefully, none of the information on the Mushroom Biomes page can be found anywhere on the Biomes page, making the official reasoning for deleting this page void. Additionally, other pages, such as the Desert Biome page that do have information on the BIomes page have not been flagged for deletion. Deleting this page will remove information not found elsewhere on this wiki Drathe (talk) 20:58, March 17, 2014 (UTC) If you want it on the Biomes page or want extra information on biomes, then stop complaining here and actually put the information on there, instead of creating separate pages that weren't needed. But then again, you could always create the other pages for all the other biomes and their variations. This would give that page no reason to be deleted, as there are many others like it going in-depth. Thieverpedia (talk) 15:50, March 18, 2014 (UTC) *First off, I'm not complaining, I'm attempting to discuss why I disagree with the page's deletion, as per the deletion tag: "If you disagree with its deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for deletion". Secondly, like I said, most of the other biomes and their variations already have pages, and several of them which are not as in-depth as the Mushroom Island page are NOT flagged for deletion. If you can show me that all the information on this page is found elsewhere, and the other similar pages are also being deleted, I'll gladly agree to deleting the Mushroom Island page. Drathe (talk) 20:49, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Plains, Savanna, Ocean, Hills, Swamp, and Forest are all that's left. After viewing this evidence, I've decided to just remove the tag. Thanks for showing me those pages! Thieverpedia (talk) 12:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Furnace Fuels Furnace Fuels page. this information is vital to be known in the game. in my opinion it should not be deleted but transferred to the Furnace page. other wise people will lose the needed information on this page. *As someone above stated, the Furnace fuel page is important. It was already partially copied over, so I have copied over the rest. There is now absolutely no need to keep the Furnace fuel page. Ghost Sailor (talk) 23:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Ch'The Dubstep Gun!' *Just to wrap up this discussion, all fuel-related pages now redirect to the Smelting article, where a list of fuels can be found. -Sitb (talk) 17:19, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Hunger Games deletion The article "Hunger Games" is flagged as not-notable, but I think it might be worth keeping. In general, I think genres of well-established and popular mini-games are noteworthy. Where else will somebody read about those kinds of things are, except here? Truejim88 (talk) 00:32, June 10, 2015 (UTC)